Once Upon A Time
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SeverusxLily] UA/RA - Fics escritas para o projeto once upon a time - Vários Contos de Fadas com o ship Severus e Lily.


Fanfic escrita para o projeto Once Upon a Time do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Ship: Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
Conto/Itens: Cinderela (Carruagem/Sapato de cristal/Fada/Baile)

Não foi betada - UA/RA

* * *

**Nosso Baile**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Lily abriu o livro e começou a ler.

- Era uma vez...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Richard Evans era um homem respeitado, não era muito rico, mas em sua casa o amor imperava. Sua bela esposa Eliana já havia falecido, mas suas duas filhas, que eram o seu maior tesouro, preenchiam o vazio deixado em seu coração._

_Viviam felizes em sua pequena cabana no reino de Lightstone mesmo com os altos impostos cobrados pelo rei._

_O rei Tobias Snape, era um tirano. Alguns soldados do castelo diziam que a rainha Eileen sofria humilhações terríveis do marido, mas tentava cuidar para que o jovem príncipe Severus não sofresse do mesmo destino ao qual estava fadada._

_Eileen era uma rainha linda e querida pelo povo, quando podia passeava pelo mercado com o príncipe e conversava com os vendedores. Mal sabiam que toda vez que fazia isso a rainha era presa no quarto pelo marido e era proibida de comer até que este achasse que devia._

_Severus tentava proteger a mãe, mas esta pedia que não se intrometesse. Uma dia ele seria o rei e cuidaria para que nada disso voltasse a acontecer._

_Eileen não sobreviveu muito tempo aos maus tratos do marido e faleceu quando Severus ainda tinha doze anos._

_Seis anos depois para a festa de comemoração dos dezoitos anos do herdeiro, seria realizado um grande baile que duraria três dias onde o rei escolheria uma esposa para o filho._

_Petúnia e Lily eram jovens e cheias de vida e quando foi anunciado o baile de gala da família real tiveram muita vontade de comparecer, mas os negócios não andavam bem para o sr. Richard e não tinha como comprar um vestido para suas filhas._

_Mesmo compreendendo ambas ficaram muito chateadas e foram visitar o tumulo da mãe como faziam quando ficavam tristes e conversavam contando as novidades._

_Voltavam para casa mais leves e cuidavam da casa e quando podiam ajudavam o pai._

_Quando o dia do baile chegou as garotas esperaram o pai dormir e foram novamente visitar o tumulo da mãe e choraram deixando sua tristeza sair._

_Foi então que um brilho logo acima da lápide lhes chamou a atenção. Uma pequena fada sentada na pedra fria olhava-as sorrindo._

_- Mas, quem é você? – Petúnia perguntou se colocando na frente da irmã._

_- Alana – respondeu simplesmente – e estou aqui para realizar o desejo de vocês._

_- Como assim? – Lily perguntou, ainda sendo protegida por Petúnia – Como uma fada madrinha?_

_- Isso mesmo – a pequena fada sorriu._

_Com um movimento da varinha uma luz azul envolveu as jovens e dois vestidos lindos apareceram. As irmãs olhavam uma para a outra impressionadas._

_- Mas preciso avisar – a fada falou – às três horas da manhã o feitiço cessará. Vocês devem voltar antes disso e colocar os vestidos neste mesmo lugar._

_As irmãs concordaram ainda surpresas, mas muito felizes._

_Escutaram o barulho de cavalos e olhando para a entrada do cemitério viram uma linda carruagem branca com detalhes em bronze. Sorriram uma para a outra e agradecendo Alana entraram na carruagem._

_Chegaram ao palácio quase meia noite. Petúnia entrou primeiro, seus cabelos negros estavam presos formando uma cascata que adornavam seu pescoço realçando sua pele clara. O vestido branco com detalhes em rosa fazia com que os olhos de todos virassem para ela._

_Foi tirada para dançar por um jovem cavalheiro que se encantou por sua beleza._

_Em seguida Lily entrou, seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos com uma tiara de renda branca, ondulavam suavemente fazendo seus olhos verdes chamarem atenção. Seu vestido era branco como o da irmã, mas com detalhes em lilás._

_Severus ficou impressionado com a linda desconhecida que apareceu no baile e antes que alguém se aproximasse, tirou a jovem para dançar._

_- Quem é você? – o príncipe perguntou._

_Lily apenas sorriu. Estava realizando seu sonho de dançar com o príncipe Severus. Ele era alto e bem apessoado. Olhos negros e profundos. Estava radiante por estar em seus braços._

_Não viu o tempo passar enquanto dançava e logo Petúnia a chamava. Estavam em cima da hora._

_- Desculpe, eu preciso ir! – Lily disse agitada se despedindo de Severus o mais rápido que pode._

_- Espere, eu ainda não sei quem você é! – o príncipe falou seguindo-a. – Eu a verei amanhã?_

_Mas Lily não respondeu. Correu para carruagem com sua irmã e pouco antes das três chegaram em casa. Trocaram de roupa rapidamente e correram para o cemitério. Às três horas em ponto os vestidos estavam sobre a lápide de sua mãe. E assim como apareceu, os vestidos e a carruagem se foram._

_Na noite seguinte retornaram e lá encontraram novamente a fada Alana que agradeceu por terem cumprido com o acordo e lhes deu novos vestidos. Dessa vez o de Petúnia era branco ornado em ouro e o de Lily em prata. A carruagem era lindamente ornada com ouro e prata com flores._

_Voltaram ao castelo e tiveram uma noite maravilhosa novamente. Dessa vez tomaram cuidado para retornar mais cedo e deixaram os vestidos agradecendo muito por tudo._

_Na terceira e última noite a fada apareceu e lhes deu dois vestidos divinos. O de Petúnia era branco e rosa com vários diamantes espalhados que ao bater a luz refletiam as cores do vestido, o de Lily era igual, mas em lilás. Nos pés de Petúnia um lindo sapato de diamantes. Nos de Lily delicados sapatos de cristal. Ambas receberam tiaras de diamantes para finalizar. A carruagem era toda revestida de rosas brancas e dentro de cada, um diamante brilhava._

_Ao chegarem ao palácio não existia uma pessoa que não virasse para admirá-las._

_Severus deixou o pai falando sozinho e foi ao encontro de sua companheira. Petúnia já estava nos braços de seu acompanhante. Dançaram a noite toda, não conversavam apenas se olhavam. Era como se não fossem necessárias palavras. _

_Quando chegou o horário de irem Severus não queria deixa-la ir. Tentara segurá-la, mas Lily conseguiu se livrar e correu pelas escadas atrás de Petúnia que teve o mesmo problema com seu par. Estava tão preocupada em fugir que só sentiu a falta de um dos sapatinhos quando já estava dentro da carruagem._

_Levaram os vestidos e todos os enfeites de volta. Lily largou tudo e pediu desculpas sobre o sapatinho. Suas roupas sumiram e assim como todos os adereços, menos o sapatinho de Lily._

_Triste por ter desapontado a fada Lily chorou nos braços de Petúnia que tentava acalmá-la._

_Seus dias passaram sem nenhuma novidade desde então, os negócios do pai começaram a melhorar, mas para as irmãs já não importava._

_Petúnia encontrou seu lorde enquanto fazia compras. Estava radiante por estar com o homem que amava, mas ao notar a tristeza da irmã sentiu-se condoída._

_Descobriu através de Lorde Walter que o príncipe Severus se recusara a casar com qualquer outra que não fosse a linda jovem que conhecera no baile entrando em discórdia com o pai._

_Com auxilio do futuro marido, Petúnia foi ao palácio e contou ao príncipe que sabia onde encontrar sua amada. Severus estava radiante, mas o rei não permitiria._

_Pela primeira vez o príncipe Severus disse ao pai que tomaria a posse do reino e que esse deveria se retirar, casaria com quem tinha vontade e não deixaria que sua esposa sofresse nas mãos de um tirano._

_O rei Tobias não aceitou e chamou os guardas. O que o rei não sabia era que ninguém no palácio gostava dele. O príncipe já havia colocado todos ao seu lado. Quando o rei viu que estava perdido, abdicou do reinado em prol do filho e foi embora naquele mesmo dia para uma de suas casas longe do palácio._

_Ao chegar à casa de Lily, seu pajem lhe entregou o sapatinho de cristal que manteve consigo durante todos os dias. A jovem entregou-lhe o outro par e Severus ajoelhou-se calçando-os nos delicados pés de Lily._

_Neste momento a fada apareceu, abençoou Petúnia e lhe devolveu todos os vestidos usados no baile. Depois abençoou Lily também devolvendo seus vestidos._

_Casaram no mesmo dia com toda pompa e festejaram durante três dias._

_E foram felizes para sempre._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta olhando para Lily e riu quando a história terminou.

- Sabe... eu não me lembro da história ser assim. – falou divertido.

Lily virou-se para olhá-lo e sorriu.

- É uma história especial. – ela disse fechando o livro que segurava.

Virou-se para o filho que prestava atenção, levantou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Hora de dormir Harry.

- Ah mãe, conta outra. – a criança reclamou.

- Se você se comportar, conto outra amanhã. – ela disse sorrindo para o menino.

Severus aproximou-se e deu um beijo na testa da criança.

- Boa noite pai – o menino disse.

- Boa noite filho. – Severus respondeu.

Lily deu a mão ao marido, apagou a luz do quarto de seu filho e fechou a porta.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
